Skylanders: Weapon Of Choice
"The Fate of Skylands, In your Hands." -The game's Tagline. Skylanders: Weapon Of Choice Is the Fanon 5th Game in the skylanders series, set to be released in 2015. Story Will you answer the Call for GOOD or EVIL? Kaos has done it, for the last time. After a huge floating head battle with Master Eon, a time vortex opened up, due to their Portal Master Powers, Killing them both. The Vortex has sucked YOU, THE PORTAL MASTER, into the beginning of skylands. After 4 explorerers discovered this magical land at the center of the universe, There are 2 sides at a disagreement. The powerful, ancient Portal Master Era, Who just happens to be Eon's Mother. Her vision of skylands is a Peaceful, Magical place full Of wonder, Mystery, and Magic. But Era's partners, 3 powerful rulers, Want skylands to be a strict 3-way dictatorship, With a goal- Use this opressing Rulership to Build an army powerful enough to rule the universe! The 3 generals- Troll Commander Warpath, Dragon Archeologist and Undead General Malefor, and Powerful King of the Arkeyan Race, Arkus. Now, They have noticed you. The Rulers are trying to convince you to join them, and have all the power you have ever wanted. But Era offers you something she says is "More powerful than all the power in the universe- Innocence." If you choose Era's side, You will be able to explore the Open world of ancient Skylands, Discovering Secrets and Magic. But now the Rulers are Infuriated! They will Stop nothing to get your Power. They have begun spreading evil and Dark creatures to hunt you and Era down. So now, your days of exporation have come to an end. You must use a Powerful Energy- Portal Energy- To convert these Dark Creatures to heroes. This is where skylanders and traps come in! If you have a skylander or trap, you can Put it on the portal to Summon a New hero from the future to Transfer portal energy and fight with you. Or you can play as the skylander/villain, using their power to Convert evil to good while your portal master character Finds more Portal Energy. If you choose The Ruler's Side, you will begin to build a World-of evil. You can summon evil creatures, Create fortresses and outposts, Train armies to do your bidding, and Take control of any of the 3 generals! You can also Summon villains from traps and skylanders To create Bigger armies, and Expand your rule. Era has begun mining all the Portal energy from the Skylands to create a source of light to banish your darkness. To finish your plan and create an evil army, you must send your armies to wreak havoc on these Mining Devices, and terrorize skylands. At the end, There is an epic battle, where you must build and train a HUGE army to combat the other side. After this big, interactive mega boss fight, Whichever side you chose wins. Their desires for skylands are put into affect. After winning, Era builds something called a "Core Of Light", which Banishes the 3 generals to 3 lands- Malefor to the underworld, Arkus to a vault, and Warpath is killed. She uses the core to Harness 10 types of energy. Elements are born. After putting skylands at peace, she Settles down, and has a child, Eon. Her elemental harnessing has made her the first portal master. At the VERY End, A young eon wanders into a field, and sees a young dragon. He tells the dragon about his mom, and the dragon shares his adventures. They become quick friends. The dragon is Spyro. After Winning, the 3 generals Quickly begin to betray each other. At the final straw, Arkus strangles Warpath, killing him. Malefor flees to the underworld, but first kidnaps a dragon's egg to be his evil daughter. Cynder is born. At the VERY End, Arkus builds a gauntlet, called the Iron Fist of Arkus. He rules over skylands for the next 10,00 Years. Toys All CORE figures are re-released. No giants, SWAP force, or trap masters. As for villains, Traps from trap team are re-released with villains Inside. 1 new light and 1 new dark trap are released- The Dark Tiki and the Light Hand. Category:ZapNorris